Inventions
This is a list of inventions that have appeared in Johnny Test. *'Atomic Earth Dozer' A drill designed to dig underground. It was used to dig to the center of the Earth. *''' Micro-Physic Hottie Body Flakes''' Salt flakes that genetically adjust the body to maximum hotness. It's side affect is transforming the person into a monster. Episode First Appeared: Johnny to the Center of the Earth *'Bubble Love Gum' Designed to mutate Gil's attraction cells and make him fall in love with Susan and Mary. It's side affect is turning him into an ape monster. Episode First Appeared: Johnny X *'Alchemist 5000' A microwave type machine that turns any metal object put inside it into gold. When connected to Bling Bling Boy's laser, it shoots a gold beam that turns anything it touches into gold. *'Super Strengh Milkshake' A milkshake that can make anyone tall and super strong. When Johnny drank it, his muscle mass increased by over 800%. *'Kung Fu Power Simulator' A machine that can give you extreme kung fu powers, by wire connection to most of the parts on the body, meaning Johnny had to be in his underwear. The machine then gives an electric shock to the user. When first used however, it instead made Johnny and Dukey dance, due to the wrong CD being injected. *'Hydro Cruiser' A speed boat with pre-set cordinates to Bling Bling's Island. Complete with nitro rope, foam and licorice. Episode First Appeared: Johnny vs. Bling-Bling Boy *'Hair Tonic X300' A bottle of hair tonic that creates hair growth. After seeing how much Johnny's hair grew, Susan and Mary threw this one away. If you look at the bottle right befor it's tested on Johnny, you can see that it says Tonic X300. *''' Xtreme Magno Tracking Laser Hype (XMTLH) Baseball''' A baseball marked with the letter X. It has a built homing system to a special type of bat with 4 settings. Single, Double, Triple and Home Run. A light or hard swing doesn't matter as long as the bat makes contact with the ball. Apparently, the bat still works even when the ball is inside Dukey's stomach. Episode First Appeared: 'Johnny Impossible *'Phero-Booster A liquid that boosts pheromones so that the user becomes attractive to anyone they meet. It's side affect is eventually turning someone into a completly ugly monster, counteracting the whole thing. By completing an emergency pheromone transfer, it can increase the user's appeal, but drain the donor's. The donors must be related. Episode First Appeared: Johnny Test: Party Monster *'Super Cool Tiny Spy Car Thing' A tiny car that eject people into the air, release a giant claw with 800 tons of grappling power, features a turbo boost setting and 70's chase music. It can also release a giant pillow on it's side. Mr. White is tthe one who reffered to it as the super cool tiny spy car thing. Episode First Appeared: Johnny Test: Extreme Crime Stopper *'Fish Ray' A ray that rearranges the cells of the user's body to turn them into a fish. Just like real fish however, they can't breath on land. When used again it turns the user back to normal. It also has the abillity of making fish survive on land. It has a slight man eating side affect. *'Hyperkinetic Tanning Spray' When sprayed on someone, it changes their skin's color depending on what mood their in. Gil called it kaliadascope skin. The only colors that were shown were Red=Anger, Blue=Calm, and Pink=Love. Episode First Appeared: Deep Sea Johnny *'DNA Hoop' By putting a hair sample in the hoop's slot, then putting the hoop over someone's head, they are transformed into a replica of the sample organism. The larger the DNA sample the longer the efrfect lasts. *[[Turbo Action Backpack|'Turbo Action Backpack']] A backpack designed to do whatever the owner tells it to. It has a built-in Shrink-ray, can turn into a car, give someone a bath, project holograms and movies, turn into a video game system and has a Jet-pack. Episode First Appeared: Johnny and the Amazing Turbo Action Backpack *'Electric Lettuce Excelerator' Electros that can be pluged into a head of soil. They're supposed to excelerate vegetable growth but failed. This was one of the lost inventions by Thomas Edison. When Johnny and Dukey went back in time, they suggested using nachos, which Thomas Edison added to his plans, thus why the invention makes nachos. *'Turbo Teahouse Time Machine' A lifesize teahouse used to go back in time. Pulling around the teacups adjusts the cordinates, and pullling the creamer makes it go. Episode First Appeared: 'Johnny and the Ice Pigs *'Construction Drones Robots programed to build anything the user tells them to. Episode First Appeared: '''Johnny's House Of Horrors *Hairdo Ray/Big Hairdo Ray A giant ray that when shot at someone, gives them different hair styles. It's side affect is making the user bald. There is also a ray which makes hair bigger and has a laser side affect. *Super Smarty Pants A pair of white pants that when worn, increase the user's intelligence and more. The pants however, became alive and developed emotions. Johnny used the pants to impress Janet Nelson Jr., but the pants became jealous. '''Episode First Appeared: Johnny's Super Smarty Pants *'Fuller Lip Lozenge' While sucking on it, the user's lips become fuller and apparently more kissable. It's side affect is making the user's lips giant so they hang down from their mouth. *'Static Animator' A machine that can bring any inanimate object to life. By attaching a car transmission, the Static Animator can work in reverse and make someone inanimate or put them in in an inanimate object like a video game. E'pisode First Appeared:' Johnny and the Mega Roboticles *'Spaceship' A regular spaceship made by Susan and Mary. Episode First Appeared: 'Johnny Gets Mooned *'Mega Action Game Controller A video-game remote control with the ability to control any living being. Episode First Appeared: Johnny's Extreme Game Controller *'Movie Helmets' A helmet that can take you into a movie you want to see. There are currently 2 normal-sized ones and a very large one. Episde First Appeared: Johnny Hollywood *'Turbo Time Rewinder' A remote control with the function of rewind,fast forward, and pause time. Also has a built-in laser. Episode First Appeared: Johnny's Turbo Time Rewinder *'Aroma Master Matic' It's a hi-tech scent that perfectly calibrates to the receiver's olfactory preferences. Episode First Appeared: Johnny Smells Good *'Hypno-Pod' An iPod invented to hypnotize the user and explode when it is seen. *'Mini-Black hole (The Spot)' Can function as a "door" through anything Episode First Appeared: Johnny on the Spot *'Voice-Over 9000' A device you speak into to change the way people think and makes life more exciting. Episode First Appeared: Coming to a Johnny Near You Gallery Inventions Thumbnail.jpg Johnny Fish.PNG 3.jpg Category:Item Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Incomplete pages Category:Inventions Category:Groups